Family Time
by ScrabbleJak
Summary: Federico just wants to spend quality time with his younger brother, but there are just too many interruptions. Incest. Federico/Ezio.
1. Chapter 1

Family Time

Giovanni Auditore frowned at the noises coming from the hallway closet. He honestly did not know what the two of his sons were trying to accomplish. If they were playing some kind of hide and go seek game with Petruccio, then maybe it made sense for the two of them to be occupying the smallest room in the house. But with how loud they were being, they might as well as hid on the roof.

He grabbed the handle, and turned it, nearly jumping back a step as his two oldest sons clattered to the floor. Ezio and Federico quickly looked up from their sprawled positions, guilt and surprise evident on their faces. They both looked at each other, mouth open, desperately trying to find something to say. Fortunately, their father stepped in.

"If you are going to rough-house," he spoke sternly, taking in their disheveled appearances, "You can do so _outside_."

Federico flashed his father that winning smile of his as he stood, and held out a hand to pull a still shocked Ezio up.

"Of course, father. We just didn't expect you home so early."

"I'm home no earlier than the usual time." Giovanni spoke with amusement, before turning to his other son. "Ezio? Are you okay? You're flushed."

Ezio tensed. He didn't think he had reacted that much to his brother's earlier actions, but if it was enough to make his father notice... He decided to try Federico's tactic, and he grinned, intending to speak easy.

"No, it's nothing. Federico, I, we just-" It was not so easy when he was out of breath, and had his father staring at him so questioningly. His eyes darted to his older brother. Federico took the hint, and he slung an arm around Ezio's neck.

"I just had him in a headlock he couldn't get out of. He should know by now that he's no match for his much superior older brother."

Ezio elbowed him off. Giovanni laughed, clapping his hand on Federico's shoulder as he walked by.

"Good, good. I'm glad the two of you get along so well. There are too many families whose sons fight viciously. I hope you two never turn out like that. Now, come. I need to speak with the both of you."

Federico waited until his father's back was turned, before extending his arm, and bowing to let Ezio go first. Ezio rolled his eyes, and went to follow his father, but jerked to a stop when he felt Federico swat his backside. He immediately shoved him into the wall. Giovanni whipped around, but only found the smiling faces of his sons, following him side-by-side, looking all the more innocent. He shook his head. His two oldest children were such...children.

As his father walked on, Ezio's smile dropped, and he scowled at the man standing next to him. Federico grinned, and shrugged, a playful look on his face as he scampered after their father. Giovanni led them to the dining room, and took a seat at the head of the table. Federico and Ezio sat opposite of each other, and listened to their father speak of his business with the bank.

Normally, Federico would've listened with full attentiveness, but after having been interrupted earlier, he was still too worked up, and to wanted to have fun. Especially since he thought his brother's face was just too cute when he thought they had been found out. But he figured that after this, his younger brother would most definitely not want to start anything anytime soon. Ezio was always stubbornly resistant to him, and seeing him this tense made him want to tease him so bad. Might as well do as much as he could now. He scooted his chair closer to the table.

Ezio, on the other hand, had no intentions of joking around. Getting caught like that had been embarrassing. And in front of his father no less. Sure, it didn't seem like he knew anything, but still. If Federico wanted to-

Ezio's eyes shot open as he involuntarily took in a sharp gasp of air. Giovanni gave him a concerned look. He had just announced that Ezio would be joining into the family business sometime in the near future. Even though that was always a given, with the way his oldest seemed to be more about games than work, he felt that Ezio should start a bit earlier, and see what could be done.

"Is something the matter? Are you unhappy with the news?"

Ezio shook his head, eyes hardening at his brother, who merely gave him a small, knowing smirk. Ezio shifted in his seat, trying to dislodge the man's foot from where it pressed in between his legs, but he immediately stopped as more pressure was applied.

"Ezio?"

"No. I think it's a good idea." He commended himself on speaking with a straight face, even though other parts of him were twitching. "Working at the bank would teach better discipline," he stared pointedly at his brother, and stressed his next words. "And a good deal of self-control."

Federico laughed, pretending to ignore his discomfort.

"Yes, a good idea indeed. We'll spend a lot time working together." He looked at his father with bright eyes in excitement. "In fact, I should be in charge of helping Ezio learn the basics."

"That would probably be the end of my career." Ezio growled at him through clenched teeth. Federico shot him a fierce smile.

"Oh, but think of all the things I could teach baby brother," he said, sounding devious. The flush on his brother's angry face made him feel bold enough to push further, his foot traveling in small, firm circles. "You'd be surprised at how difficult it is to start out. It's actually quite _hard._"

A noise caught in Ezio's throat from the added movements, his shaking fingers curling around the edge of the table.

"Federico." His eyes stared ahead imploringly, as he realized how far his brother was going. He couldn't—Their father was- He wanted him to stop, but he had already had enough time being on the receiving end of his brother's hands earlier before their father came home. And even though he had time to cool off a bit, it wasn't enough, and his arousal flared instantly.

His body reacted on its own. He couldn't help it when his legs opened a little, his hips pushing him closer for more pressure. He saw Federico's mouth twitch, and felt his boot move in a deeper, more resolute direction. Ezio caught himself before he groaned out loud, barely hearing his brother speak anymore.

"And if I were to teach you, technically, I would be your superior." He leaned forward, elbows on the table, and grinned smugly. "Can you imagine? You, working under me?"

Ezio grit his teeth, unable to take anymore, and rammed his foot straight into his brother's shin. Federico's eyes shot wide open, his mouth clamping shut and twisting into a pained frown. He immediately retracted his foot. Both brothers then glared at each other, one flushed and breathing harshly, the other scowling and discreetly rubbing his bruising leg.

Federico knew he deserved it. He deserved that kick and more for the way he was ruthlessly teasing his brother. But fuck, that had hurt. He pressed his fingers softly against the area knowing he was going to be limping out of that room. Ezio had kicked him that hard. But no way did he deserve it that bad. It wasn't like he was planning on leaving his brother hanging after this or anything. He seriously had to teach him how to play nice.

"Well," he said, keeping his voice calm and even. "Since it seems that you're going to be ungrateful about my offer to help you-"

"_Ungrateful!_" Ezio couldn't stop his outburst. The pressure had built up too much, and having to stay quiet like that had actually hurt. His brother was being a dick, pain and simple. He had a lot more coming to him than just a simple kick. Just what made Federico think that this was a good idea?

An unsuppressed sigh of exasperation caught both of their attentions. Their father had his eyes hidden behind his broad hand, his fingertips massaging his forehead.

"You two. Why am I constantly surprised by your theatrics?" His hand dropped, and his eyes darted to the both of his sons, who shrank back in their chairs. "Where do you get it? I know my brother and I never acted so childishly. I can't imagine what it would have been like if we treated each other the way you do."

Ezio and Federico grimaced, their minds unfortunately supplying images of their father and uncle doing things. Like they did. Ezio slumped forward as he lost his erection quicker than he ever did before in his life. Giovanni stood up from his chair.

"Seeing as you two are so keen on bonding," he said, in that sarcastic, fatherly way of his, "I'll leave you to it." Ezio looked ready to protest, but Federico pushed himself from the table.

"Don't worry, father. Ezio and I are just having a little disagreement. We'll make out soon enough."

"Up!" Ezio yelled wide eyed at his brother, before growling out slowly. "Make. Up." Federico turned to him, his hands on his hips.

"That's what I said. No need to yell, little brother."

Giovanni sighed, giving up hope on the lost causes that were his sons as they continued bickering. It probably wouldn't be a bad idea to wait until Petruccio was old enough to help at the bank. Lord knows that _he _would get some work done.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the door closed, and their father was gone, Ezio jumped up. Federico grinned as he dodged out of the way of Ezio's fist. He was usually more agile than his brother, especially since he was good at thinking ahead. Spending so much time with each other let him easily predict what Ezio's next move was going to be.

But he forgot about his injured leg, and when he took a step back to wrench himself out of Ezio's hold on his shirt, his leg buckled, and he fell to the floor, yanking Ezio with him. Ezio recovered quickly, pushing himself to his hands and knees, straddling his older brother, and once again pulling back his fist.

Normally, he didn't try so hard to hurt his brother. Even when Federico was teaching him to fight, they went fairly easy on each other. But he had been pushing him too far. Apparently, Federico didn't think so. He gave a short laugh, like he was having a fun time.

He held tight to the hand near his head, and reached down Ezio's body to cup him through his pants. Ezio froze, eyes widening.

"Federico, stop." He demanded. His brother grinned, rubbing against him slowly.

"Stop?"

Ezio grabbed at the hand that was teasing him, but was torn over whether or not to pull it away. He had been going up and down from the moment he got home when Federico pulled him into the closet. Now his body was becoming throughly buzzed in addition from Federico's earlier ministrations. His jaw fell slack. His breathing became heavier as he uttered a soft, low, "Fuck." All he felt was more pressure, his body shuddering and trembling, hips pushing him harder into his brother's warm hand. He groaned deeply in his throat. His head fell back slowly, eyes closing when he felt Federico's mouth on his neck.

Then the door to the room was flung open with all the grace of a drunkard. The heavy wood crashing against the wall. Federico and Ezio had the amazing ability to separate, and place themselves in differing, nonchalant poses in just the blink of an eye.

Federico sat in his chair, and leaned back with his legs propped upon the table. Ezio leaned against the table, his back to the door, and to the intruder, their sister.

"I knew it!" Claudia said, with pure confidence as she strode into the room. "So I was right. That's what you two have been doing."

"What are you talking about?"

Claudia rounded on Federico, her hands at her hips, shoulders rising, and making her seem larger and more intimidating.

"Oh, don't you start that with me. You know what I'm talking about. I didn't believe for one second that all those noises I hear at night were cats and dogs out on the street."

Ezio choked, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. Even Federico gave an uneasy laugh, his face coloring a light pink.

"Ah, dear sister. You are too sweet."

"_I'm_ too sweet? Take a look at yourselves."

"Claudia?" Ezio barely turned, as he looked over his shoulder, wanting to keep his lower half out of sight. "Why are you here?"

Claudia sniffed haughtily, realizing that she was not wanted around at the moment by her brothers.

"Well, it's my house too, you know. I think I'm allowed the luxury of coming and going throughout the main rooms, don't you think?"

"Isn't your main room the kitchen?"

Claudia flipped Federico off, her scowl harshening her pretty face.

"Seems like your main room has Ezio's lately." Ezio smacked his forehead. Were these two planning horribly embarrassing encounters behind his back or something? It's like they both existed solely to pick on him. "Anyway," said Claudia, relenting her imposing voice. "I'm here because father told me to check up on you two. He said that you were acting strangely."

"Strange?"

"Like Federico was acting like he actually _wanted_ to do actual _work_ at his job, and _help_ you start work at the bank."

"What's with all the stressed words? Your sarcasm wounds me sister."

"They're father's words, not mine." She smiled, enjoying being able to tease both her older brothers. "Although, since it's you, I completely understand the suspicion. But, it seems he was wrong as to _why_ you're acting so strange."

"Really?" Federico remained unaffected by his sister's air of smugness. Both of them could easily match each other with their sharp wit. And while Claudia was more directly headstrong, Federico possessed that patient persistence that could easily infuriate her if he wanted to. He continued to smile, tipping back in his chair nonchalantly. "Care to enlighten us on your findings?"

Claudia actually averted her eyes then, a rare blush forming on her face. She held on to most of her confidence, but even for her it was difficult to mention exactly what she knew her brothers were doing. Especially after what she had heard. Ezio spoke up, surprised that his sister was at a loss for words.

"Claudia. Whatever you're thinking, you're mistaken. Nothing-"

"Oh, nothing! _I'm_ mistaken?" Claudia found her words, and she was upset that it was Ezio, _Ezio_, that was trying to lie to her. "Answer me this, then. When do you think father told me to check on you two?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"Federico..." She sighed.

"Just wondering. How are we supposed to know?"

"The minute he came out of this room," she answered her own question.

"Then why didn't you just speak to us them?"

Claudia just kind of stood there, blinking her eyes, her chest rising and falling with each breath. Federico stared at her confused, but it all clicked for Ezio.

"Wait. You weren't..." He pointed to the door, unable to finish his sentence. Had she been there the whole time? Claudia crossed her arms.

"Well, I wasn't about to come inside then. I heard you fighting. I was going to wait until you were done."

Federico laughed.

"So you come barging in here at a worse time? And all mad like we had stolen something from you."

"Like my innocence?" She growled.

"Nobody told you to eavesdrop, little sister."

"_Eavesdrop!_" Her eyes widened with indignation. "With how loud you were being? It was like the door wasn't even there."

"You were listening?" Ezio finally found his voice, horrified as he remembered how he sounded. "We were just fighting, you know." But even he knew his insistence sounded weak. Claudia shot him a glare, and he shrank back. Oh, god. He forgot how scary his sister could be.

"And, you. Lying to me like that."

"I—that's not. We-" Well, what did she expect? Him to come right out and admit it? "Listen, Claudia-"

"Then why don't you stop hiding behind the table, Ezio. Unless, you really _are_ trying to hide something."

Ezio shut his mouth, eyes narrowing in annoyance. His face darkened as he became aware of the relentless throb that had yet to completely go away. Sure, his tight pants were fashionable, and a hit with his lady friends, but even he had to admit that maybe it was a bad idea for them to be pretty much like a second skin to him. He glanced to Federico, but the bastard only gave him a playful wink. Ezio smoldered.

"This is all your fault," he whispered.

"I can hear you," Claudia said.

Federico placed his hands behind his head, all too amused at today's events.

"So, do we pass father's secret inspection?"

Claudia frowned.

"Well, I suppose you two were just playing around. I'll tell him that. And that's all I'll tell him."

Federico nodded, his smile dropping. He hesitated for a second before he asked her softly, "And do we pass our dear sister's inspection?"

He spoke with such apprehension that his sibling cast startled looks at him. Claudia's lips parted, and she swallowed hard as the severity of the situation hit her. It didn't seem like such a big deal before when they all were playing around as they did normally. She knew Federico and Ezio always got to hang out together. And getting in on the fun like this was always a treat for her. Even though she wanted to be with them more, most times she couldn't. Girls and boys tended to do things separately, and they did different things.

She couldn't even complain about the little times she could be with them because Petruccio was with them even less. She knew her brother's loved her, and even little Petruccio would give his life to protect her. And here was Federico being so uncharacteristically serious, so nervous, and afraid of her reaction. Like she would outright reject him or abandon him from sheer disgust. She was surprised at how much it hurt. Tears started to cloud her vision, but she whipped around, heading for the door.

"Don't be stupid," she said, sounding irritated. "You're my brothers. I don't care what you do. Or who you do. Really. Go sleep with a thousand women. It doesn't matter to me. Just-" She bit her lip, and turned slightly. "Just as long as you're there. And we get to be with each other. That's all that matters."

Federico stared at her blankly, before a wide, bright smile slid onto his face.

"That was extremely girly, sister."

Claudia screamed.

"Oh, screw you!"

"No, wait wait wait!" Federico dashed up tot her to keep her from leaving, and laughed as she nearly slugged him in the face. (Why always the face?) "I'm sorry!" He caught her fists. "I meant that it was, uh, extremely good." She slammed her foot into his shin, the one already bruising up courtesy of his other sibling. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry. Truly." He wrapped her up in a tight hug, partly to keep her from hurting him further. "You don't know how glad I am for what you said. And we _are_ sorry for lying to you. It's just, we didn't know how you'd react."

Claudia huffed out a breath against his shoulder.

"You two are hopeless."

"Hey, no one was ever supposed to know. It was only meant to be a one time thing; we were bored."

"And drunk?" She shot him a look. Federico opened his mouth, before looking over at Ezio.

"I don't know. Were we?"

"Nice to know I'm significant enough for you to make you remember what happened," he muttered sarcastically, before an indignant look hit his face. "Wait a minute. I was supposed to be a one night stand?" Then he immediately grimaced, his voice lowering. "What the hell an I saying?" Federico called out helpfully.

"That you liked to be banged by you handsome, older brother?"

"Federico!" Two yells came from two siblings.

"What? You know I love you both."

Claudia pulled away quickly.

"Oh, ew."

Federico had the nerve to look hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Ezio was not one who normally wanted to turn tail and run, but he did not normally get into these situations. He did love his brother, but he didn't want to flaunt the fact that he had slept with him, and Federico had all but yelled it out loud, in front of their sister no less. If he wasn't still trying to hide his damn arousal from behind the table, he probably would have already punched his brother in the mouth, just to shut him up.

At least Claudia took all of this in stride.

"And, honestly, would it kill you two to at least do it on somebody else's rooftop? I can still hear you even with my window closed."

Ezio felt a headache coming on.

"Fine, fine." Federico held up his hands, trying to appease his sister in his own special way. "As you wish, dear."

"Don't call me that!"

"Well, you are acting like a jealous wife who just found out that her husband is cheating on her."

Ezio rolled his eyes at his brother's teasing. That was not even close to how a woman would react, but Claudia snapped at him.

"Oh, you want to know what I would do if my husband were cheating on me?" Federico hesitated, knowing exactly how much ass she could kick if she were throughly pissed. Claudia slammed her fist on the table as she glared up at her older brother, and jabbed his chest with her finger. "I'd castrate him, that's what."

"Er." Federico slowly backed off. "I'm extremely scared of you right now, did you know that?" He hid behind a chair. "Don't you have to report back to father?"

Claudia smiled, all signs of hostility immediately holstered.

"Of course." She made her way across the room. She grabbed the door, and paused, turning her head to look over her shoulder. "And one more thing. Keep it down at night. You're scaring Petruccio." And with that, she left, shutting the door behind her.

Ezio stared with wide eyes after her, before burying his face in his hands, and silently begging that all of that did not just happen. He heard his brother sit back in his chair, and place his feet on the table.

"Huh. Maybe we can tell Petruccio that the noises are from ghosts." Ezio's hands fell as he glared at him. Federico gave him that easy smile of his. "What? Ghosts moan and groan and wail loudly, don't they? I hardly think that you're any different."

Ezio grabbed his older brother's boots, and shoved them up and off the table. He took great delight in watching Federico's expression change to sheer panic as he was tipped backwards in his chair, and was forced to flail about helplessly, trying to gain his balance, before crashing to the ground. Federico looked up at him from his mangled heap on the floor. A smirk slid on his face, his laid back attitude unshakable.

"So, does this mean we can continue where we left off?"

Ezio couldn't speak. His brother was just too much. No wonder their father was so eager to get him started up in the bank. He was probably hoping he would make up for the mess that is his brother. With the way Federico had no regard to anything resembling seriousness, he was surprised that the bank had not fallen apart from the inside, or that he even still had a job.

All Ezio could do was shake his head, and step over his brother, intending to leave, and take care of his other problem on his own. But he jerked to a stop when he felt a hand wrap around his ankle. He resisted the urge to just kick his brother in the face. Honestly, Federico was like an annoying dog. Even when you were mad at him, he acted as if you were just playing around. And sure, he backed off a bit when you scolded him, but he was always bounding right back, and licking you in the face like nothing was wrong. Ezio frowned in disgust. He never did like it when Federico did that.

"No," he ground out.

"But, I'm already on the floor."

"And?" he asked in exasperation, pulling at his trapped leg. Federico wasn't letting go, instead opting to climb up his brother's leg as if he were a cat. All the while, Ezio was jerking more and more frantically to get out of Federico's grasp before his hands reached any higher.

"Look, I really don't-" He grabbed on to his waistband as it was pulled lower. "In case you didn't notice, our sister has effectively killed any-" Ezio's breath caught in his throat as he realized how close his brother's face had gotten to the front of his pants. Federico looked up at him from his place on his knees. When he spoke, his voice was low and sweet.

"Little brother, you're a horrible liar."

"I'm not-"

"Right. Am I to believe that this," He slid his palm up, thumb brushing over the hardness in his brother's pants, and smirking at the noise Ezio made. "Is the result of Claudia crashing in here? Does this mean you're attracted to her?" He asked him, teasingly. "Because if you are..."

He immediately caught Ezio's fist as it came down to smash into his face. He grabbed the other wrist as well, and shoved Ezio against the side of the table, effectively trapping him there.

"I was about to say, if you were, I'd thrash you harder than you've ever had been in your life."

"Good," Ezio bit out. "I'd do the same to you if you were." He tried to yank his hands away, but the grip on them tightened. Ezio snarled out, completely fed up with all the embarrassment he had to deal with that day, and Federico's stubbornness was finally pissing him off. "You're like a leech! I'm done with this. Now let me go!"

Federico responded by roughly licking a path over the front of his pants.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" Ezio stilled, gritting his teeth as Federico pushed forward. "You know what leeches do, don't you?"

"Okay, now you're just being stupid. What kind of lame pickup line was that?"

Federico frowned, not liking that his sexy talk was being mocked.

"That wasn't a-"

"Now I can see why all the women fall over themselves to get at you, seeing as you're so suave, and such a gentleman. I mean, you have such a way with words." Ezio tried to speak like his brother. "Oh, _Signora_, I'm going to suck you like a leech."

Federico laughed at the horrible impression. His brother could be surprisingly immature at times. He didn't know where he got it from.

"You're such a dick. And speaking of which..." He turned his attention to Ezio's own, licking and nuzzling him through his pants, until his brother was all but bucking helplessly in his grasp. This time the door creaked open slowly. Petruccio's cute, little face poked timidly around the frame.

"Hey, guys? Um, Claudia told me that you wanted to tell me something, and, Oh! Ezio? What wrong?"

Federico patted Ezio's shoulder comfortingly as his brother practically cried into his hands. Federico had used his assassin quickness to dart up next to his brother when the door opened, but Ezio was too harried to move, only able to hunch over in pain.

"Don't worry about it, Petruccio. Our brother is just a bit overwhelmed at the moment."

"About what? Is there anyway I can help?" His eyes lit up eagerly. Federico pretended to look thoughtful.

"Can you help with Ezio's problem? Well..." He received a slap to the back of his head for that train of thought. "I see you're all better. You're being unusually violent today, you know that?"

Ezio glared at him. Oh, the things he would yell and do if only his younger brother were not there. Federico knew this, unfortunately, and proceeded to take sweet advantage of both his brothers.

"Come on, Petruccio," he said, cheerfully. "Want to spend some quality time with your best older brothers ever?"

Petruccio grinned. "Do I?"

"Petruccio." Ezio tried to intervene desperately, still hunched over. He was going to die; Federico was going to die. The only reason he wasn't dead yet, was because Ezio had not decided which was the most painful way. He tried to give his younger brother a smile, but it came out more like a grimace. "You'll get in trouble if mother finds you out of bed without her permission."

Petruccio's face fell. "Aw, Ezio." Ever since Claudia told him that Federico and Ezio wanted to see him, (with this huge smile on her face for some reason), he had been excited. He was glad to take any excuse to be out of bed. Sometimes he couldn't manage it, but today, he felt well enough. And here was Ezio trying to send him off to his room. He knew it was only out of concern, but that's how it always was.

He looked so crestfallen that Federico nudged Ezio.

"Yeah, Ezio. What's wrong? Don't want to _play_ with your younger brother?" The strong emphasis on the word "play" went right over Petruccio's head, but Ezio's hand twitched, wanting nothing more than to strangle his brother. Federico noticed, and grinned slyly. "You going to put your fist in me or something?"

Ezio's hand shot up and grabbed the front of Federico's collar. He yanked him down to his level.

"_Stop. That,_" he hissed menacingly in his ear. Federico had to resist the urge to just grab Ezio, and kiss him hard.

"Don't speak so low in my ear. You know what that makes me want to do." Federico's conscience kicked in the moment he saw the mortification snap onto Ezio's face. His eyes darted to his youngest brother, who looked at them in confusion. He looked back to Ezio, and tried not to sound like he was awkwardly covering up a mistake. "Makes me want to punch you in the face." He nodded confidently. "That's what. So...don't do it again."

Ezio shoved him off. "Smooth," he muttered under his breath.

"Thank you."

Petruccio sighed wearily, crossing his arms, and looking very much like their father.

"You guys and your fighting."

Federico laughed, already recovered from his slip up.

"Yeah, your brother just loves to beat me off."

"Federico!"

"I mean, sometimes we just work each other up so much..." Ezio dug his fingers into his brother's arm, a warning that he ignored in favor of gesturing to Petruccio. "Doesn't he remind you a lot of father?"

Ezio glanced warily to his younger brother, still in his reprimanding pose. He wasn't sure where Federico was going with his abrupt subject change, but he figured he probably wouldn't like it.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

"Check out that serious face. He takes a lot after father."

"Do you really think so?" Petruccio asked.

"Of course. In fact, if you hang around us more, you'll probably get a little bit of Ezio in you as well." Federico actually flinched when the hand around his wrist twisted sharply, his bones creaking, and his entire hand beginning to throb. It was sometimes easy for him to forget that his brother was not so little anymore. His eyes looked over to Ezio though a half lidded gaze. "I need that," he deadpanned.

"You're lucky it's only your left."

Federico's eyes sparkled.

"I knew you'd get into it," he said, referring to the "innocent" way he spoke. Petruccio took his brother's words at face value, too young and sheltered to get the double meanings. But Ezio heard them, and could not help but react to every one.

"I'm not getting into anything."

"Not even me?"

This time it was Federico who found himself hunched over, his hand scrabbling to protect his overly bruised shin from further abuse from Ezio's boots. He gave his merciless brother a pained look, simultaneously trying to make Ezio feel guilty, and play for the sympathy card with Petruccio.

"That's really starting to hurt, you know," he said, rather pitifully. Ezio was unmoved, having fallen for this act numerous times before, but Petruccio played right into it. He really looked up to his oldest brother. Federico was the only one who treated him as if he were not sickly. There was never any mention of his disposition between them, so it was easy to see why he sometimes hung onto his every word.

"Federico, are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Your brother's attacking me for no reason. Can you believe it? Help me out, Petruccio."

Ezio scoffed, and rolled his eyes, but he froze when his younger brother fixed him with a steely look.

"Oh, come on," he tried not to sound too harsh. "He's faking. Look at him." Federico's expression was pitiful. "Stop that!"

"Then what have I done?" Federico asked. "What did I do to deserve all that?" When Ezio opened his mouth to tell him off, he held up a hand, and pointed to Petruccio. "Tell him," he grinned smugly. "Exactly what I have done."

Ezio looked at his younger brother's expectant face. Oh, screw you, Federico. Like he was going to explain to him about all the dirty, idiotic things coming from his oldest brother's mouth. Ezio abruptly changed the subject.

"You said Claudia told you to come here, right?" Federico's face was gleeful.

"Come-"

"Can you get her?" Ezio said, shooting a glare to his brother. "I really need to talk to her." Yeah, talk. As in, 'Why in the hell did you send Petruccio here? You knew what we were doing.' Ezio sighed. That probably was the whole point. Claudia was a sneaky, conniving, little-

That was when Federico opened his mouth to protest. He wasn't finished with his fun over messing with his brothers. He didn't want Petruccio to leave. Not yet. But Ezio wrapped one arm around his neck, catching him in a headlock, and his other hand clamping over his mouth.

"Don't listen to Federico, Petruccio," Ezio said, clearly irritated as he struggled to keep a hold on his squirming brother. "Just tell Claudia that we need to speak to her." Petruccio was used to his brother's squabbles, and didn't comment on their rough housing. Instead, he placed his hands on his hips, looking miffed about being sent away. Ezio frowned. "Please, Petruccio."

A sigh came from the young boy's mouth. "Fine, but you owe me."

"Wait, for what?" Ezio already owed his younger brother for a lot of things. Mostly for keeping secrets, like sneaking out at night.

"You could go find Claudia on your own," he replied, petulantly.

"Would you just go?"

Petruccio huffed, giving his brother an annoyed look, and turned to the door. At the same time, Federico had given up on trying to break free, and settled on pressing his tongue against Ezio's palm. Ezio jerked his hand away in disgust. He was ready to shove him, when he saw Petruccio staring at them over his shoulder. He was a bit beyond caring right then.

"Yes?" he growled in exasperation.

"You guys are so weird." And with that he left, leaving his odd, older brothers behind.

"Well, this is getting ridiculous," said Federico. He always was the more observant of the two.

"That's an understatement." Ezio's words were mumbled as he released his brother, then he started towards the door.

"Hey. Where are you going?"

"If you say we're not finished..." Ezio spoke threateningly, but he didn't move as Federico came up from behind him, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Ezio found himself leaning back. This feeling of security and warmth was not always something he got from some of the women he stayed with. He always gave it freely, of course, being the charming gentleman that he was, but now he understood why his female companions seemed to enjoy it so much. Then his brother spoke, and it completely ruined the mood.

"I've never left you hanging before, you know."

"That's true, but your record's pretty shitty today. This is, what, the third time you've failed miserably at being a decent human being?"

"Ouch. That's harsh, baby brother. And you're one talk. I've got nothing from you all day."

"Maybe if you weren't such a jackass."

Ezio froze when Federico's hand slipped into the front of his pants.

"What was that?" Federico asked, smugly. "I didn't quite catch what you called me."

"You-" He gasped, grabbing his brother's forearms for support as the grip around him tightened. Federico spoke, his lips brushing over the curve of Ezio's ear.

"Why don't you say something nice about me?" He trailed his fingers across Ezio's skin, and grinned as his brother jerked in his grip. "Come on. Tell me how wonderful your older brother is." Ezio shook his head.

"That's fucking creepy, Federico." His voice came out strained, as he started to lose himself in the sensations. Federico's eyes narrowed as he halted his movements.

"That's mean, Ezio. Perhaps I should leave you to suffer, then?" A glare was shot in his direction.

"I have my own hands. Yours will not be missed."

"Oh, really?" His fingertips drummed against sensitive skin, drawing out a sharp breath from his captive. Ezio could just _feel_ his brother's razer sharp smile against his neck. "Well, then. Let me prove you wrong."


	4. Chapter 4

Final Chapter

"Federico," Ezio whispered, trying to urge his brother to go faster. The slow pace of Federico's hand was driving him crazy. "Fuck." There was a breathy laugh from Federico, as he continued to press against Ezio.

"Was that a demand or a request?"

Ezio growled. "Does it matter?"

"I suppose not." He pressed his fingers against his brother's mouth, but could go no further than Ezio's clenched teeth. That was fine, because Federico had enough sense to know that they shouldn't go that far. Not in one of the house's main rooms. He was content to just rest his forehead against the back of Ezio's head, listen to his desperate noises, and stroke him languidly.

The curt knock on the door caused Ezio to groan, his eyes rolling back in exasperation. Oh, come on. Was there no end to this? Granted, he only had himself to blame on this one. He did tell Petruccio to get Claudia, but that was only an excuse to get his younger brother to leave. He just needed a few minutes. He was so close, but every single time, they were interrupted. It was getting frustrating, and if Federico didn't-

Ezio's eyes narrowed as he jabbed his elbow into his brother to get him to _stop jacking him off._

The sound of the door opening had him ready to start scolding his sister for all the trouble she caused earlier with Petruccio, when a thought struck him.

_Claudia wouldn't have knocked_.

The only person that would—Oh, damn. Their mother. Federico must've come to that conclusion as well, because both brothers hastily jerked away from each other. Nothing was more mortifying than a parent walking in on you while you were doing something sexual. They scrambled around, trying to act natural. Before Maria even stepped into the room all the way, Federico gave her an easy greeting.

"Evening, mother."

The look she gave her sons was uncomfortably suspicious. Federico didn't know why. It wasn't like they were hiding anything. He placed the blame entirely on Ezio, who couldn't keep a straight face to stay out of trouble if his life depended on it.

Ezio knew he was failing at acting like nothing was wrong, but he didn't think anyone could blame him. He was slumped in a chair, his head buried in his arms. How in the hell did Federico manage to control himself like that? Talking in a calm voice. Standing there like nothing had affected him, and like he hadn't even reacted from what they were doing a minute ago. (Ezio briefly wondered if he was losing his touch).

It wasn't fair that he was so receptive. He tried to imagine his father and uncle again in a desperate bid to lose his hardness before his mother noticed, but it wasn't working as well as before. Maybe someone else? His father and Vieri?

The sudden onslaught of laughter pouring from his mouth had his mother and brother looking at him in confusion. Federico shrugged at his mother, holding up his palms in a I-have-no-idea-what's-going-on gesture. Maria moved closer, her suspicious look replaced with concern as she placed her hand on her son's head, smoothing his hair gently.

"Ezio? Are you all right?"

He mumbled out something, his head turning enough for him to peek out of the crook of his arm. He was surprised at how well that last image had worked. He swore his entire package just retracted up inside him. It also kind of made him feel sick.

"I'm fine."

Federico didn't know when to stop. "You sure are."

If Ezio didn't feel nauseas, he would've, at the very least, turned to glare at him. It was stupid to play around like that. Their mother wasn't naïve like Petruccio. She was keenly receptive, and from the look she was giving Federico, it was obvious she wanted answers.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing, mother." Federico waved his hand, dismissively. It was easy to tell that he was still amused from all that he got away with before. Not so amused was Maria.

"_Federico_."

He froze at her warning tone. That was all it took to make him feel throughly chastised, despite being irritated at hearing Ezio's suppressed amusement over his predicament. He started to think of all the fun ways to get back at him for not caring like a good brother should, when Maria cleared her throat, and gave him a stern look. Caught, Federico tried to think of what to say. Even he had trouble trying to lie to his mother.

"We were just talking of Ezio's latest love, that's all."

Ezio narrowed his eyes, not wanting to be dragged into this. He was rather enjoying watching his brother squirm for once. He felt a hand on his shoulder, Federico apparently trying to make some kind of point, as he continued with flourish.

"It seems that his fragile, little heart has been broken. I was merely trying to cheer him up."

Oh, for goodness sake! Ezio batted his hand away, and pushed himself up from his chair.

"I'd rather not talk about my love life," he said, mockingly, as he shot his brother a well deserved glare.

"Are you sure? I rather like hearing of your latest adventures."

Ezio looked confused. Was his brother talking about himself? If he was, then Ezio wanted nothing more than to squash that giant ego of his.

"There are no _latest adventures_ to talk about." He then smirked. "At least, none worth mentioning." He didn't have much time to enjoy the sulky look his brother gave him, because his mother addressed him in a deceptively casual way.

"Really, Ezio?" She knew her sons penchants for women and wine, and while exasperating at times, she rather accepted it as being a part of them. But it was still fun to occasionally poke fun at them for their indulgences. She had noticed a red splotch on her son's neck, already knowing what it was, and decided to bring it up in a roundabout way. "So, you aren't still chasing after women, then?"

Ezio started to fidget. Even though he's been through this discussion so many times before, from both his parents, it was never any less uncomfortable.

"Mother," he said, in exasperation. Maria merely pressed her fingers to his neck.

"Well, I suppose this," she rubbed the bright red patch of skin, "is nothing?"

Ezio jerked away, his hand clamping over the side of his neck. When did-? He resisted the over whelming urge to glare at his older brother. Federico nodded, smiling brightly at his handiwork.

"That's a nice one."

Ezio shot him a look that clearly told him to shut up. Their mother didn't miss it, and reprimanded him.

"Ezio."

He was quick to offer an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, mother, but it is nothing," he said, referring to the mark on his neck. "I don't even remember when I got it."

"They were probably amazing, huh?"

Ezio flushed at his brother's comment. He supposed it was too much to ask for Federico to _not_ play around. This whole thing could've been short and simple, and their mother could've been gone by now, but no.

"They weren't, actually," he replied, eyes narrowed. If Federico wanted to screw around, then fine, he could, too. "This one was horrible, selfish, and rude."

Realizing what his brother was getting at, Federico frowned. When had he been rude?

"And they talked of themselves as if there were nothing else in existence."

Federico looked insulted as his mouth fell open. Well, that simply wasn't true. His brother was just spreading hurtful, filthy lies, and damn it, he had feelings, too.

"That's not very nice. I'm sure they wouldn't be happy to hear you speak so callously of them."

"Then maybe _she_ should have been more thoughtful."

Federico so wanted to childishly point out that "she" had him begging to be taken only minutes ago, but that wouldn't end well. Their mother gave a short laugh, and shook her head.

"Sounds like you had quite a lot to deal with."

At Ezio's smug grin, Federico turned to his mother, and spoke incredulously.

"Should you be taking his side so easily? Ezio is openly insulting a woman." Ezio's grin widened at the woman part, and Federico looked even more cross. "That is abhorrent behavior, and he should be punished for it."

"Are you _trying_ to get me into trouble?"

Federico sniffed, not bothering to look at his brother, and pretending to act offended.

"Well, if I'm the only one who thinks it's wrong to be mean to a person who cannot defend themselves, then I supposed you can continue on being thoughtless." Maria intervened instinctively before an argument broke out.

"You know her, Federico? Is she as bad as Ezio says?" This time Federico smirked as Ezio frowned.

"Oh, no. Quite the opposite, actually. Intellectual, well-spoken, and immensely attractive."

Ezio snorted. "Don't forget modest."

"True. There are just so many wonderful things, I can't keep track of them all. So, why the insults? I see nothing wrong with her."

"Perhaps it's because she never thinks before she speaks."

"I think maybe it's because you cannot stand to have people around you that are prettier than you."

Maria knew she shouldn't have laughed, but her children were so amusing at times.

"_Mother_."

"I know. I'm sorry." She waved off her son's disgruntlement. "But Federico is correct. It is better to be considerate of others, regardless of how unlikeable they are."

"Oh, they're very unlikeable. Trust me."

"That's not how I saw her."

"We didn't ask for your view."

Federico ignored him, and looked at his mother, holding his chin in a thoughtful pose. He was having too much fun to stop.

"Perhaps Ezio is bitter, because she feels that he's inadequate, seeing as she has already moved on to more handsome and capable men." Ezio didn't know whether to be upset at the inadequacy jab, or to laugh at how "she" has moved on to other men.

"You know what? Good riddance. She wasn't worth much, anyway."

"Not worth much, hm? Is that why all I've heard is you calling her name at night?"

"All right. Enough!" Maria said, sharply. She did not need to hear her sons talk of their sex lives. She heard enough about it on her own, and she needed no more. Shaking her head, she regarded her two sons with a warm smile. As "endearing" as they were, they were entirely hers, and she would have it no other way. Satisfied that they were fine, and there was nothing to worry about, she embraced them both, one after the other. After hugging Ezio, she held him by the shoulders at arms length. "And you, behave."

He rolled his eyes, more out of fond exasperation than disrespect.

"_S__í__, s__í__._"

When she stepped back, Federico sidled up next to his brother.

"You needn't worry, mother. I'll always be here to watch over him."

The sentiment was sweet enough, and it sounded lovingly sincere, but Federico's playful side ruined it. Ezio wanted to break his brother's damn fingers as they traveled lower down his back, completely hidden from their mother's view. Unable to do anything, except focus on keeping the annoyance off his expressive face, he missed his mother's parting words.

_All he could think about was that his brother was going to fucking get it._

Federico was oblivious to his brother's vengeful thoughts, and he let out a happy hum at another successful family encounter. These were all turning out to be such fun. Looking over to his brother, he felt the cheerful smile drop from his face. Ezio had slowly turned his gaze to him, staring through narrowed eyes. Federico felt it bore straight into him, and he actually shrank back, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Ah, listen, Ezio. I know it's been kind of a hard, uh, rough, um.." Federico shut his mouth as his brother's expression darkened. He wasn't even _trying_ to sound dirty this time around. In fact, he didn't want to. He knew the extent of Ezio's patience, knew how much it took to make him snap. He treaded that line all the time, but rarely, if ever, did he cross it. "Look, I'll make it up to you," he said, trying to grasp for something that would appease his brother, who looked ready to murder someone. Sure, he only looked angry on the outside, but Federico knew better.

He glanced to the door, thinking that escape would be the best idea, and to give his brother time to calm down. Then they can put all of this behind them...and finish the fun stuff later like how it should have gone. Federico nonchalantly made his way to the door, his brother's narrowed eyes following him the entire time.

"You know, that's a bit unnerving. You should try to smile more. Anger isn't very healthy." Ezio started to calmly walk towards him. "Okay, now see. That's even more unnerving," said Federico, feeling very much like prey before a predator.

_Fun_, he thought with a grin, as he backed up, not wanting to face away from his brother. Misjudging the length of the room, he walked into the door. _Double fun._

The second Ezio's hand slammed next to his head, Federico was scrabbling for the doorknob. His movements were halted when Ezio rammed his body against his, a hand grabbing his wrist. Another gripped the back of his neck as Ezio slammed their mouths together. Federico pulled away.

"Thought you didn't want to continue this." He chided him, teasingly. "Lying is wrong, you know."

The next thing he knew, he was flat on his back, his brother pinning him to the ground, and grinding furiously against him.

"_Shut. Up._" Ezio growled, rolling his hips deeply. With each snap forward, he snarled out another word. "_You. Fucking. Cock. Tease._" Federico couldn't do much more than clench his eyes shut, and give out strangled gasps and groans. "Never. Do this. Again."

Ezio 's grip on his arms was too damn tight, but Federico could only focus on the heat, and jolts of pleasure between his legs. He blindly arched himself upwards, unable to find a rhythm to his brother's erratic movements.

"Got it?"

Federico bit his lip at Ezio's demand, throat closing up, and stomach tightening as he neared his peak. He was too overwhelmed at how his brother completely took control, and turned everything around on him. Ezio pressed down harshly, at an angle that had both of them loudly keening.

"_Got it?_" he repeated breathlessly, holding his position until his brother nodded desperately. A few more moments was all it took to have them curling into themselves, choking back their cries, and shuddering deliriously. Being on edge all this time drove them to finish too fast, but finally being able to, was all that mattered right then.

Federico slumped back to the ground. He could feel Ezio's shaky breath blow across his face, and he opened his eyes to see his brother barely holding himself up. Ezio's face was relaxed, his eyes lightly closed, and he was still rolling his hips forward slowly, trying to get out every last bit of pleasure he could. It made Federico jerk slightly each time, his nerves too overstimulated to handle more.

Federico let out a weak laugh, wanting nothing more than to kiss his brother. When Ezio opened his eyes, he did exactly that.

The horrified cry at the door jerked them apart, their attentions snapping to the source. Ezio cringed at who stood in the doorway.

"Annetta!"

The poor woman looked throughly flustered, as she didn't quite know what to do, or even where to look.

"I—I'm sorry! I—I'll just-" She grabbed the handle, and slammed the door shut with such force that the noise rang across the entire house.

Ezio sat there, looking extremely lost, like he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Federico held in his laughter for the sake of his brother. He grabbed up Ezio's hands, intertwining their fingers together.

"How much do you want to bet that Claudia asked her to check on us?"

Ezio shook his head in frustration. "She is so dead."

Finally Finished


End file.
